


Цветочувствительность

by Hux_n_Ren



Series: WTF Hux&Ren 2019: драбблы R—NC-17 [11]
Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Rough Sex, кинк на постельное, кинк на постельное белье
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-29 13:20:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17808713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hux_n_Ren/pseuds/Hux_n_Ren
Summary: Кайло размышляет о постельном белье





	Цветочувствительность

Стандартное постельное белье у всего офицерского состава Первого Ордена — серое. Скучный, невыразительный цвет, как раз подходящий для службы, но совершенно не соответствующий тому, что они устроили сегодня. Кайло сел и почесал голову. На плече наливался фиолетовым свежий укус, левый бок, спина и даже частично живот были покрыты царапинами, а с правой стороны головы страшно болела кожа под волосами. Странно, что Хакс вообще не выдрал их с корнем.

Кайло приподнял край одеяла и полюбовался на бледную спину, открывшуюся его взгляду. Определенно, серый — не лучший выбор для человека с такой светлой кожей и яркими волосами. Он вспомнил, как вжимал Хакса в подушки, жадно вбиваясь внутрь и разбрызгивая смазку, а тот выл, кусая серую ткань и оставляя на ней темные влажные пятна. У Кайло белье было черным, и он находил этот цвет идеальным, погружаясь в постель, как в непроглядный мрак. С другой стороны, у серого имелись и некоторые преимущества. Кайло снова не хватило терпения растянуть Хакса как следует, и в первый момент простыни расцвели целой россыпью кровавых бусин, которые быстро впитались и теперь оставались только темным напоминанием о нечистой жертве.

На черном их не было бы видно.

Кайло увидел, как Хакс вздрагивает во сне, лишенный источника тепла, и не удержался — погладил его спину всей ладонью. Такой светлый, такой заметный, злой и звонкий… Будь Хакс чувствителен к Силе, его световой меч был бы ярко-белым, ослепляющим.

Хотя и красный хорош.

Кайло представил Хакса поочередно в своей черной постели, потом — в красной и признал, что в обоих цветовых вариантах Хакс хорош. В черном он будет как светлый проблеск с золотым бликом посреди космической тьмы, усеянный каплями семени, похожими на звезды, в красном — как острый клинок в крови с жемчужными обломками костей.  
Но на белом так красиво смотрятся капли крови…

Кайло облизал два пальца и пропихнул Хаксу в анус, почти не встречая сопротивления. Там все еще было в меру просторно, влажно и очень горячо. Хакс заворчал и повернул голову, сонно глядя на него.

— Только не говори, что это твоя очередная медитация, — хрипло пробормотал он.

— Нет, ничего. Спи.

— Сложно спать, когда что-то вставлено в задницу, Верховный Лидер.

Вынув пальцы и обтерев о простыню, Кайло улегся обратно, обнял Хакса со спины и зарылся лицом в короткие волосы на затылке. Определенно, в следующий раз они попробуют на черном.


End file.
